Team Formation: Gaara-Sasuke-Naruto
by pervygirl
Summary: Hiruzen seals the fox inside of Naruto, Itachi didn't slaughter his clan, and Gaara becomes a Leaf shinobi. What impacts will these changes have on the story of Naruto?, Read and find out please give it a shot and review
1. Attack of the Nine Tails

**If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be doing this**

**Read and Review**

**There won't be any update until at least one review**

Minato

"I know you're exhausted, but we need to reseal the nine-tails", stated Minato as he began to reseal the weakened seal.

As he resealed the nine-tails, there was a sound behind the blonde and with kushina screaming for naruto, Minato quickly whipped his head around. There was a masked man standing over the bodies of the medics, and holding Naruto with a kunai posed against the child's throat.

"Who are you", demanded Minato as he turned towards the man. "Step away from the Jinchuuriki, and as for who I am, that is none of your concern", threatened the intruder. "Do you not care what happens to the child?" asked the man as he tossed the child into the air and pointed a kunai directly beneath the infant.

Before the child had barely dropped, Minato managed to catch Naruto, but realized that paper bombs had been placed on the blanket by the masked man. He hurriedly pulled off the cloth and was forced to use the flying raijin to keep Naruto safe. Thus allowing the masked man take Kushina, Minato quickly teleported to his wife's side.

Kushina

"What do you want", demanded Kushina as she felt the seal gradually weaken. "The nine-tails, of course", replied the masked man as he gained control over the beast with his sharingan, and completely broke the seal.

The nine-tails emerged as the seal was destroyed and nearly killing Kushina. As the redhead collapsed onto the pillar that she had been on, she called out to the masked man.

"What are you going to do?", questioned the kunoichi. "You're still alive?", questioned the man, "But you are an Uzumaki". "As for your question, I am going to the Hidden Leaf Village and crush it", answered the intruder. "Before I go, I'll let him kill you, seeing how you were his jinchuuriki", stated the man as he commanded the fox to attack Kushina.

She felt a warm embrace, instead of the chilling claws that should have been the end of her.

MInato

"Minato?", questioned Kushina with a weak voice as she looked up. " Don't worry you're alright now", assured Minato as he stood up and faced the masked man and fox. "What about Naruto?, Is he ok?", asked Kushina. He's fine", reassured the blonde as he transported Kushina to the safe house where Naruto was at.

Once Minato laid Kushina down by a sleeping Naruto, he pulled his haori on and left the two.

Once he had transported back to the village, standing atop the face carvings, the fox instantly noticed him and launched a tailed beast bomb. Minato quickly use the space time barrier and transported the blast to a far off location. As he was about to go tell Hiruzen what had transpired, he sensed someone behind him. Quickly sliding the specialized kunia through the masked man's head, only to have it completely pass through without inflicting any damage. As his hand passed through the man, his wrist was grabbed and a vortex was created by the man and began to suck Minato into it. The blonde quickly teleported to another kunai, but was followed by the intruder and was forced into a confrontation.

_He was able to get into the leaf without setting off any alarms, pass through the highest classified barrier and control the nine-tails_, noted Minato as he analyzed his opponent. "Tell me are you Madara Uchiha?", inquired Minato. "No, Madara is dead", replied the masked man as he placed a chain that connected his wrists together and charged at Minato.

Soon realizing that the battle would be decided with speed, after narrowly escaping the chains. he threw a kunai that would pass through his opponent's head and transported behind him and landed a rasengan into the man's back. Before the man could react Minato placed a contract seal on the man, thus separating him from the nine-tails.

"Inflicting injury and separating me from the nine-tails from me", stated the man, "You are worthy of your title, Fourth Hokage.

As the man fled, MInato hurried back to the village, quickly summoning Gamabunta to hold down the beast until he could transport it away. Minato managed to teleport it to Kushina and Naruto's location with a plan already created.

"I can still do it", urged Kushina as she created chakra chains to hold the fox in place. "I will seal fox back into my body and kill it", stated the redhead. "No we can't do that", stated Minato. "Why not?", inquired Kushina. "When it resurfaces, it won't have a jinchuuriki to contain it's power, and that will put the village and country at risk", explained the blonde. "What are we supposed to do then?", demanded Kushina as she kept the fox at bay. "I will use the Reaper Death Seal and seal it inside Naruto", explained Mianto. "That will kill you, and make Naruto a orphan and Jinchuuriki", urged Kushina as someone approached them. "Hiruzen?!", exclaimed both in unison as they turned to look at the newcomer. "Minato is right, but let me do the sealing, so Naruto will have at least one parent", suggested Hiruzen. "No, I have to do this", replied Minato as he began to summon the Reaper Death Seal, but was stopped by Hiruzen. "Be reasonable, the child needs a father, besides I am an old man, let me do this", urged Hiruzen as he summoned the Reaper Death Seal. "Fine but only put the Yang Chakra in Naruto", demanded Minato as he stood down. "Of course", quickly replied Hiruzen as he began the Jutsu and the took the yin chakra of the beast into himself.

The fox quickly realized what was happening and attacked the child, intent on killing the soon to be jinchuuriki. The claw didn't reach the newborn as Kushina and Hiruzen moved into the path of the claw, barely stopping it.

"Seal", shouted Hiruzen as he sealed the yang chakra into the child.

"Kushina you should know that you will be able to see your son when he is older", stated Hiruzen as death consumed him. "T-Thank you", shakily replied the redhead as the shadow of death slowly claimed her.

He could barely move with as little chakra as he had, but still managed to stumble over to his son and hold him until a squad of ANBU and medical ninjas arrived.

"Lord Fourth", questioned an ANBU with a wolf mask, trying to conform the state of the Hokage. "I'm fine", assured Minato as he stood up and walked over to a medic as he gave Naruto to the ninja in question. "Here, please take him to the hospital", asked Minato as he gave orders to the ANBU to secure the area until he said otherwise.

As Minato began to walk back to the village as he was accompanied by another squad of ANBU and ordered the medics to tend to the injured. As they neared the village he could feel weariness pull him into an unconscious state and quickly collapsed from his exhausted state.


	2. Strange ability

**Here's the second chapter**

**R&R Enjoy**

**No update until reviews **

Gaara

He was sitting on the balcony, looking up into the clear night sky as his mind raced for the answers as to why he was rejected so.

The redhead had decided that he should turn n for the night, so he turned back around to hop off of the railing, when he was not with a masked shinobi.

"_Why is it always me?"_ angrily thought Gaara as his sand sped towards said man.

Before the man could execute his next plan of action, he had been engulfed in the sand. With with every passing second the pressure grew greater as his bones splintered and protruded through his skin. His blood had begun to flow freely, mixing with the sand as his world grew a bit more dimmer.

As his sand mostly receded, leaving only a small amount to encircle the assassin's body. Gaara slowly approached the man, realising he had a bandaged finger as he pulled the mask off, only to reveal the only person who remotely cared for him.

"Yashamaru", inquired the child, "Why?", "Your father", replied the blonde man, "ordered me to". "S-So you didn't have a choice?", hopefully inquired Gaara as someone made their way up to the roof. "No, I did have a choice", replied Yashamaru, "I wanted to avenge my sister". "B-But", stuttered Gaara, "I thought you". "What?", inquired Yashamaru, "You thought I actually cared about you?", "How could anyone love a monster?".

As he slowly died from the damage, Gaara had retreated away from the traitor. Once he deemed that he was far away enough, Gaara used the sand to create love, as he carved the kanji for it onto the left side of his forehead. Once he allowed the sand to drop to the ground, someone made their presence know.

"You're strong enough to kill any threat, but not control the beast", concluded his father. "What do you mean?", asked Gaara as he looked at his father.

He was silent as he decided how to respond to his youngest's question.

"Very well", agreed the dark-eyed man, "Within you resides Shukaku, a one-tailed demon that gives you the power to wield sand". "Why?", asked Gaara as some things began to click. "The day that you were born", replied the Kazekage, "I had the beast sealed inside of you, seeing how you were the only one compatible with it".

The Kazekage turned to leave as he left Gaara to absorb what he had just explained.

"I wouldn't sleep too soundly if I were you", suggested his father as he turned away completely and descended the stairs.

He waited a little bit before descending the stairs himself, as he tried to decipher what his father had just explained. As the redhead walked down the steps, his eyes began to droop. Gaara forced his eyes open, but soon felt himself tumble down the steps, hitting head, rendering him unconscious.

A few hours later

He shot up from where he had been resting, realizing that he wasn't alone and it was night.

Jiraiya and Gaara

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Jiraiya as the child finally woke up. "Huh?", grumbled Gaara, "Where am I?". "Your on the eastern border of the country of wind and the Country of Rivers", explained the white-haired man as the wind continued to howl outside of the cave. "So what are you doing out here ?', asked the dark-eyed shinobi.

He didn't reply, fearing that he would be taken back to Suna by this stranger.

"I understand if you don't want to answer", stated the white-haired man, "What about your name?".

_It couldn't hurt to tell him his name could it?",_ wondered Gaara.

"I'm Gaara", replied the redhead as he relaxed a bit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jiraiya", replied the older man as the storm outside raged on.

The cave was enveloped in silence, while Jiraiya tended to the fire and Gaara stayed silent and immobile. The redhead would glance between the fire and the dirt in front of him as he contemplated something.

Jiraiya took notice of this, "Hey Gaara do you want to come over?", inquired the Sage as he indicated a spot by the fire. He nodded his head as he joined the older one by the fire.

Jiraiya

Ever since he had found Gaara inside of the cave, Jiraiya had been intriuged by the gourd that he had with him.

"Gaara", began the white-haired man. "Huh?, asked Gaara as he took his gaze away from the flickering flames of the fire, "What's wrong?". "Nothing", assured Jiraiya, "I was just wondering about your gourd.

The redhead looked off to the side as he thought about how he should answer.

"It holds my sand", explained Gaara as he looked back at Jiraiya. "I see", replied Jiraiya, "But if I may, what is the sand used for?".

Gaara looked off to the side as Jiraiya began to rummage in his pack.

"Hey, are you hungry?", asked Jiraiya as he held out a bento lunch to the young boy.

He nodded his head as he accepted the food and began to eat.

"Do you know where you're headed?", asked Jiraiya. "I don't really know", replied Gaara as he shifted around. "What about this", proposed Jiraiya, "you could travel with me until you find somewhere, where you're comfortable". "I-", began Gaara, "Yeah I would like that, Jiraiya". "Glad to hear it", replied the white-haired man as he stood up and went to the entrance of the cave.

Gaara

Gaara quickly got up and followed the dark-eyed man to the entrance. He watched sand rage on, with only a little bit of the moon visible, wondering when it would end.

"Come on", state Jiraiya as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Let's go get some sleep".

He didn't reply, but only went back to where he had been laying previously. He tried to resist the calls of sleep that he so desperately needed, but was soon asleep.

The Next Morning-Gaara

He felt gentle nudging before jolting awake and colliding with something, as his daze wore off, he realized what he had hit or more like whom he had hit.

"Sorry", apologized Gaara as he held his own head after the collision with Jiraiya. "It's alright", replied Jiraiya, "but get ready, we're leaving". "Ok", shortly replied the redhead as he strapped his gourd back on and the two departed from the cave and heading east.

Several hours later

They were half-way through the land of rivers when they decided to take a break.

"Gaara", began the white-haired man, "how did you sleep last night?". "Umm, fine", replied Gaara, "Why do you ask?". "It's just that you look like you're sleeping on your feet", explained Jiraiya. He sighed before answering, "When I sleep, it feels like there's something trying to take over and it scares me". "I'm sure it's nothing", assured Jiraiya as they cut their break short.

They were both pulled into their own thoughts, leaving the road silent.

There wasn't enough time to warn Gaara before they were attacked.

Three of the bandits had surrounded Jiraiya, thinking he was just some old man, while the other two went after Gaara.

As he killed the last bandit, Jiraiya scanned the area for Gaara, until he laid eyes on the redhead, he was worried.

He watched in wonder as the child used the sand to crush the life out of the two bandits. Once they were surely dead the sand retreated into the gourd and Gaara looked rather exhausted. Jiraiya managed to catch Gaara before he fell, and helped him regain his balance.

"How do you feel?", concernedly asked Jiraiya as Gaara finally regained his balance. "Ok I guess", replied Gaara, "Let's go".

As they continued to walk, Jiraiya thought about the child's abilities and wondered whether he would be comfortable in the Leaf or not. As they passed into the Country of Fire and decided to get his question answered.

"Gaara", began Jiraiya, "We're in the Fire Country and I was wondering how if you would like to live in konohagakure?". "So you already want to be rid of me?", asked Gaara as he looked forward.

He realized how it sounded and thought of how to explain it without sounding like he wished Gaara was gone.

"What I mean is that I don't want you to be injured or worse on account of me", explained Jiraiya. "Plus you should be around kids your own age", finished Jiraiya, "can you at least try it?". "I guess I'll try", replied Gaara as he saw something in the distance.

They decided to stop for the night, seeing how exhausted they both were, Gaara more so. He fell asleep almost immediately while Jiraiya stayed up for awhile, as he mulled somethings over.


	3. New to the village

**Here's the second chapter**

**R&R Enjoy**

**No update until reviews **

Gaara

He was sitting on the balcony, looking up into the clear night sky as his mind raced for the answers as to why he was rejected so.

The redhead had decided that he should turn n for the night, so he turned back around to hop off of the railing, when he was not with a masked shinobi.

"_Why is it always me?"_ angrily thought Gaara as his sand sped towards said man.

Before the man could execute his next plan of action, he had been engulfed in the sand. With with every passing second the pressure grew greater as his bones splintered and protruded through his skin. His blood had begun to flow freely, mixing with the sand as his world grew a bit more dimmer.

As his sand mostly receded, leaving only a small amount to encircle the assassin's body. Gaara slowly approached the man, realising he had a bandaged finger as he pulled the mask off, only to reveal the only person who remotely cared for him.

"Yashamaru", inquired the child, "Why?", "Your father", replied the blonde man, "ordered me to". "S-So you didn't have a choice?", hopefully inquired Gaara as someone made their way up to the roof. "No, I did have a choice", replied Yashamaru, "I wanted to avenge my sister". "B-But", stuttered Gaara, "I thought you". "What?", inquired Yashamaru, "You thought I actually cared about you?", "How could anyone love a monster?".

As he slowly died from the damage, Gaara had retreated away from the traitor. Once he deemed that he was far away enough, Gaara used the sand to create love, as he carved the kanji for it onto the left side of his forehead. Once he allowed the sand to drop to the ground, someone made their presence know.

"You're strong enough to kill any threat, but not control the beast", concluded his father. "What do you mean?", asked Gaara as he looked at his father.

He was silent as he decided how to respond to his youngest's question.

"Very well", agreed the dark-eyed man, "Within you resides Shukaku, a one-tailed demon that gives you the power to wield sand". "Why?", asked Gaara as some things began to click. "The day that you were born", replied the Kazekage, "I had the beast sealed inside of you, seeing how you were the only one compatible with it".

The Kazekage turned to leave as he left Gaara to absorb what he had just explained.

"I wouldn't sleep too soundly if I were you", suggested his father as he turned away completely and descended the stairs.

He waited a little bit before descending the stairs himself, as he tried to decipher what his father had just explained. As the redhead walked down the steps, his eyes began to droop. Gaara forced his eyes open, but soon felt himself tumble down the steps, hitting head, rendering him unconscious.

A few hours later

He shot up from where he had been resting, realizing that he wasn't alone and it was night.

Jiraiya and Gaara

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Jiraiya as the child finally woke up. "Huh?", grumbled Gaara, "Where am I?". "Your on the eastern border of the country of wind and the Country of Rivers", explained the white-haired man as the wind continued to howl outside of the cave. "So what are you doing out here ?', asked the dark-eyed shinobi.

He didn't reply, fearing that he would be taken back to Suna by this stranger.

"I understand if you don't want to answer", stated the white-haired man, "What about your name?".

_It couldn't hurt to tell him his name could it?",_ wondered Gaara.

"I'm Gaara", replied the redhead as he relaxed a bit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jiraiya", replied the older man as the storm outside raged on.

The cave was enveloped in silence, while Jiraiya tended to the fire and Gaara stayed silent and immobile. The redhead would glance between the fire and the dirt in front of him as he contemplated something.

Jiraiya took notice of this, "Hey Gaara do you want to come over?", inquired the Sage as he indicated a spot by the fire. He nodded his head as he joined the older one by the fire.

Jiraiya

Ever since he had found Gaara inside of the cave, Jiraiya had been intriuged by the gourd that he had with him.

"Gaara", began the white-haired man. "Huh?, asked Gaara as he took his gaze away from the flickering flames of the fire, "What's wrong?". "Nothing", assured Jiraiya, "I was just wondering about your gourd.

The redhead looked off to the side as he thought about how he should answer.

"It holds my sand", explained Gaara as he looked back at Jiraiya. "I see", replied Jiraiya, "But if I may, what is the sand used for?".

Gaara looked off to the side as Jiraiya began to rummage in his pack.

"Hey, are you hungry?", asked Jiraiya as he held out a bento lunch to the young boy.

He nodded his head as he accepted the food and began to eat.

"Do you know where you're headed?", asked Jiraiya. "I don't really know", replied Gaara as he shifted around. "What about this", proposed Jiraiya, "you could travel with me until you find somewhere, where you're comfortable". "I-", began Gaara, "Yeah I would like that, Jiraiya". "Glad to hear it", replied the white-haired man as he stood up and went to the entrance of the cave.

Gaara

Gaara quickly got up and followed the dark-eyed man to the entrance. He watched sand rage on, with only a little bit of the moon visible, wondering when it would end.

"Come on", state Jiraiya as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Let's go get some sleep".

He didn't reply, but only went back to where he had been laying previously. He tried to resist the calls of sleep that he so desperately needed, but was soon asleep.

The Next Morning-Gaara

He felt gentle nudging before jolting awake and colliding with something, as his daze wore off, he realized what he had hit or more like whom he had hit.

"Sorry", apologized Gaara as he held his own head after the collision with Jiraiya. "It's alright", replied Jiraiya, "but get ready, we're leaving". "Ok", shortly replied the redhead as he strapped his gourd back on and the two departed from the cave and heading east.

Several hours later

They were half-way through the land of rivers when they decided to take a break.

"Gaara", began the white-haired man, "how did you sleep last night?". "Umm, fine", replied Gaara, "Why do you ask?". "It's just that you look like you're sleeping on your feet", explained Jiraiya. He sighed before answering, "When I sleep, it feels like there's something trying to take over and it scares me". "I'm sure it's nothing", assured Jiraiya as they cut their break short.

They were both pulled into their own thoughts, leaving the road silent.

There wasn't enough time to warn Gaara before they were attacked.

Three of the bandits had surrounded Jiraiya, thinking he was just some old man, while the other two went after Gaara.

As he killed the last bandit, Jiraiya scanned the area for Gaara, until he laid eyes on the redhead, he was worried.

He watched in wonder as the child used the sand to crush the life out of the two bandits. Once they were surely dead the sand retreated into the gourd and Gaara looked rather exhausted. Jiraiya managed to catch Gaara before he fell, and helped him regain his balance.

"How do you feel?", concernedly asked Jiraiya as Gaara finally regained his balance. "Ok I guess", replied Gaara, "Let's go".

As they continued to walk, Jiraiya thought about the child's abilities and wondered whether he would be comfortable in the Leaf or not. As they passed into the Country of Fire and decided to get his question answered.

"Gaara", began Jiraiya, "We're in the Fire Country and I was wondering how if you would like to live in konohagakure?". "So you already want to be rid of me?", asked Gaara as he looked forward.

He realized how it sounded and thought of how to explain it without sounding like he wished Gaara was gone.

"What I mean is that I don't want you to be injured or worse on account of me", explained Jiraiya. "Plus you should be around kids your own age", finished Jiraiya, "can you at least try it?". "I guess I'll try", replied Gaara as he saw something in the distance.

They decided to stop for the night, seeing how exhausted they both were, Gaara more so. He fell asleep almost immediately while Jiraiya stayed up for awhile, as he mulled somethings over.


	4. Academy students

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

read and review

* * *

2 years later-Academy-Gaara

It had been two years since he arrived at the leaf village and he did feel at home as he came to know the people. Although he still felt like an outsider to a few of the people, mostly those that didn't really approve of change and didn't care if he stayed in the village. Still though, it could have been much worse, thankfully they hadn't found out about Suna or Shukaku.

He was sitting in one of the left middle rows in the room as he blocked out all of the noise from the other kids. It wasn't that he didn't hate the noise, he just wasn't accustom to it, even after living with Naruto for two years.

As the redhead waited for class to start and wondered how Naruto had managed to fall back asleep. He wished he could get a bit more sleep, but that probably wouldn't ever happen and he did envy everyone that had was fully rested, while he barely got by.

After a few more minutes passed, a young man walked into the room, he had a line running across his nose and a ponytail.

The room grew quiet as the other kids noticed the new arrival, which the blond was still sleeping. Gaara gave the blue-eyed kid a small nudge in order to wake him up. After a few minutes Naruto finally woke up, which was good because Gaara was about to stop trying.

As everyone placed their attention towards the new arrival, the room grew quiet as they waited for something to happen.

"Hello class", began the chipper brunette, "I am Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher until you all graduate from the academy". "Please call me Iruka-Sensei",asked the brunette as his eyes scanned the whole room "I would like to go around the room and have you introduce yourself as you would like to be called".

The room was silent before someone was called on and the process of introductions was underway. Gaara listened to everyone as they introduced themselves, hoping maybe by some miracle he would be able to become friends with someone else besides Naruto.

There was a few people that he thought that he might be able to get along with, but pretty soon Iruka-Sensei called on him and he had to introduced himself.

"Gaara", he simply replied remembering that there was a brunette girl that had just said her last name and gotten by with it.

After all of the introductions were done with, Iruka had explained what type of things would be covered first and asked if anyone had questions.

Since he had to answer a few Gaara thought it best to daze into oblivion, seeing as how he knew most of this stuff already.

Naruto

He was trying to go back to sleep, and had succeed a for a little bit, but was soon interrupted when he was being shaken awake.

"What?", complained Naruto as he looked over to Gaara as he wondered why he had been woken up.

As he got no reply, he was about to go lay back down on the desk until his eyes landed on the teacher and started to pay attention. Once the stupid introductions were out of the way, he talked to Gaara until they had to do something else.

Hokage Office-Minato

It had been a quiet morning so far, and that did not sit well with the blonde, mainly because by now someone would have had something to complain about. So he had kept filling out the endless supply of reports, and as he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, the trouble started again.

"Minato", barked Homara as he walked into the office with Koharu and Danzo, "we have to discuss this". "What is it that we need to discuss?", asked the blonde as his eyes didn't leave the paper. "Why have you not done anything more with the Uchiha matter?", interrupted Danzo as his comment made the blonde look up towards the three councillors

Minato's face was turned to stone as he thought this issue had been resolved after the attack, but seemed they wished to bring up ancient history.

"You all know that this issue is long since dead and nothing more can be done with it", stated the blonde as he approached the others. "Then it seems you are more ignorant than you let on", stated Danzo as he now had Minato's full attention, "they are not happy with the senju-influenced government and wish for an end to it". "What evidence do you have for these accusations?", demanded the blonde as he looked hard at Danzo. "There are a few Uchiha that do not wish for these plans to come to fruition", replied Danzo, "and have agreed to work against their own clan".

Silence befell the room as Minato thought of how to proceed as he was unsure of the next step in this tricky situation.

"Who are these members that are against the revolt?", inquired the blonde as he stepped closer to Danzo. "Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha", replied the dark brunette, "what do you plan to do about it?". "I don't know yet", admitted the blonde as he walked towards the window and away from the others. "Well I hope for the sake of the village, that your decision doesn't not aggravate the situation anymore", replied Danzo as he left the office.

Homara and Koharu shortly left the room after Danzo, clearly stating that there was nothing more to discuss on this matter.

Once the office was empty save for himself, Minato needed to talk to Itachi and Shisui and immediately sent for them.

Naruto and Gaara

After the introductions, some time had passed before Iruka-sensei decided to allow them to leave the room for a little and stretch their legs.

As Naruto and Gaara walked around, trying to figure out what to do to pass the time, someone had went and placed their arms around Naruto's neck and attempted to do the same to Gaara. Everyone was frozen to the spot as they stared at the sand that had caught the boy in it's grasp.

His heart had started to hammer against his chest as tried to stay calm and gain control over the sand again.

"Gaara, what are you doing?", asked the blonde as he looked at the redhead in bewilderment.

Gaara

He was ignoring those around him as they asked what had just happened, he needed to focus and they were not helping.

"I'm so starved, it has been two years since you spilled blood", stated that voice, "let's see you go without food for that long". "Shut up", yelled Gaara as his exhaustion grew from the strain, "it's not right, I won't do it again".

It wasn't easy but once he had yelled, Shukaku had relented and retreated for now and he noticed how everyone else had reacted. With the sand back where it belonged, the boy had retreated behind some of the other kids.

They were all looking at him, like he didn't belong again and he was already on the edge, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did they always do this?", demanded the redhead as he faced the judgmental stares of the other kids, "It wasn't his fault that it happened, but they needed someone to blame'".

As he stood apart from the other students, his clenched fists began to shake. His eyes caught a glimpse of the Iruka sensei being brought outside by a pale blonde girl. He couldn't allow them the chance to discover his dark secret, so he ran away from the prying eyes and judgemental stares.

The only ones that shouted for him to come back were Naruto and Iruka. Their shouts and pleas were ignored as he ran faster and increased the distance between them and himself.

Hokage Office-Minato

There was a knock at the door as he awaited the arrival of the two Uchiha, quickly answered it.

"You wished to see us?", questioned a spiky dark-haired boy as he was accompanied by a raven-haired boy with a ponytail. "Yes, I would like to know what you two have learned so far", replied Minato. "Lord Fugaku has been hard to dissuade from his plans, he is intent to go all the way with them", replied the spiky-haired one, Shisui. "Has he had any suspicions about your allegiances?", asked Minato as he looked at both Uchiha. "No, but it is only a matter of time before he deems our behavior strange", replied Shisui. "How much of this does Danzo know?", asked the blonde. "He is the one that told us to gather intel, so he knows everything we do, maybe more", replied Itachi. "If anything else develops of this, tell me yourself, I would rather not hear anymore from Danzo", demanded the blonde, "you may go".

They gave a nod of the head as they turned and left the room.

He wasn't sure what to do about this situation now, but something had to be done, before something drastic ended up happening.

As he sat back down and thought of the complications that could arise out of this mess. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone bursted into the room.

* * *

thanks for reading it

Ok guys I wanna know if I should make this chapters longer, shorter or keep them the same length


End file.
